Griffin
Griffin is a supporting character in ''Men in Black 3, ''and the sole survivor of the Archanans, whose planet was devoured by the Boglodites. Background Development Personality Griffin is a cheerful and reliable being who will not hesitate to help anyone in need. He fears the Boglodites as much as all the other alien races they have oppressed. Powers and abilities Being a fifth-dimensional being, Griffin has the ability to see into the future, and anticipate all possible future events. Role in the film Griffin is constantly hunted by Boris the Animal, due to him possessing the ArcNet defense system, which is the only thing that can prevent the Boglodites from invading Earth. He interrogates Roman the Fabulist, and Dom the Parlaxian at the Cosmic Lanes Bowling Alley, killing them both. He eventually tracks Griffin at The Factory as he is meeting with J and K, promising to provide them with a gift that can protect Earth from the Boglodites the next time they meet. Fortunately, Griffin, having anticipated Boris's arrival, is able to escape. The agents find him again at Shea Stadium, watching a future New York Mets game. While rambling about the game, Griffin provides the agents with the ArcNet defense system, stating that it'll take a miracle to put up the ArcNet. However, he fails to foresee Boris's arrival, and is captured by him. Fortunately, J and K are able to rescue Griffin. Safe from Boris's clutches, Griffin reveals he hid the ArcNet within his head, and explains that the ArcNet gets bigger once it leaves the atmosphere; all they need to do is deploy it in space. J and K realize that they have to attach the ArcNet to the Apollo 11 rocket at Cape Canaveral, Florida. J attempts to convince K not to go to Florida, despite Griffin's objections; J is ultimately forced to tell K that he gets killed by Boris at Cape Canaveral, and that he came back in time to prevent that, which K doesn't take too well at first. Griffin explains that K has to be the one to deploy the ArcNet. Journeying to Florida via jetpacks, J, K, and Griffin are detained by military police, though Griffin shows their colonel, who turns out to be J's father James Darrel Edwards II, the reason they are there, and he escorts the agents to the launch site. Griffin declines to come along, and tells Agent J that once 1969 Boris's left arm is destroyed, the timeline will be restored. The mission succeeds, and K kills Boris as opposed to arresting him like he originally did. At the end of the film, as J and K reconcile at a diner, neither of them notice Griffin watching them. He acknowledges that this is his new favorite timeline, unless K didn't leave a tip for the server, which he didn't. Griffin looks up to see an asteroid heading right for Earth. Fortunately, K remembers to leave a tip just in time, causing a satelite to intercept the asteroid's path, destroying them both. Relieved, Griffin muses "That was a close one." Trivia *Since Shea Stadium was torn down in 2009, the scene taking place there with Griffin, K and J was shot with CGI. *Although not explicitly stated, it is implied Griffin's ability to speak to the audience is due to his species' ability to see multiple possibilities, hence he knew there was a possibility where J and K's adventure was all a movie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Men in Black Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Men in Black Characters